User blog:AidenArtorius/Prior-Evolution-Only Moves
I'm working on documenting prior-evolution-only moves as a contribution to RyanTeapot's major moveset update. This is my progress so far; I've checked over everything through the first third of the 'Dex roughly, or to be precise, all the pages that now have the new-format moveset tables :) RyanTeapot, I hope this helps; I'll edit this post as I make progress. Moves learned only by prior evolutions: Extracted from existing data on the Wiki, some confirmations in-game. Mons in (parens) learn only moves that later evolutions can learn as well, or are final evolutions themselves. I'm not checking the TM lists, just assuming that anything a lower evolution can learn by TM can also be learned by its final form. Anything listed cannot be learned by intermediate forms UNLESS also listed under the intermediate form. Num Mon Move Level Confirmed in Game 001 Bulbasaur Seed Bomb 37 V 002 (Ivysaur) -- V 003 (Venusaur) --> Yes, 5/2/12 004 (Squirtle) -- 005 (Wartortle) -- 006 (Blastoise) -- 007 (Charmander) -- 008 (Charmeleon) -- 009 (Charizard) -- 010 Caterpie Tackle - String Shot - Bug Bite 15 011 Metapod Harden - Harden 7 012 (Butterfree) --> Yes, 5/2/12 013 Weedle Poison Sting - String Shot - Bug Bite 15 014 Kakuna Harden - Harden 7 015 (Beedrill) --> Yes, 5/2/12 016 (Pidgey) -- 017 (Pidgeotto) -- 018 (Pidgeot) -- 019 (Rattata) -- 020 (Raticate) -- 021 (Spearow) -- 022 (Fearow) -- 023 (Ekans) -- 024 (Arbok) -- 025 Pikachu Growl - 026 (Raichu) --> Yes, 5/2/12 027 (Sandshrew) -- 028 (Sandslash) -- 029 Nidoran F Growl - 030 Nidorina Growl - 031 (Nidoqueen) --> Yes, 5/2/12 032 Nidoran M Leer - 033 Nidorino Leer - 034 (Nidoking) --> Yes, 5/2/12 035 Clefairy Pound - Growl - 036 (Clefable) -- 037 (Vulpix) -- 038 (Ninetales) -- 039 (Jigglypuff) -- 040 (Wigglytuff) -- 041 (Zubat) -- 042 (Golbat) -- 043 Oddish Absorb - Sweet Scent 5 Acid 9 044 Gloom Absorb - Sweet Scent - (5) Acid - (9) 045 (Vileplume) --> Yes, 5/2/12 046 (Paras) -- 047 (Parasect) -- 048 (Venonat) -- 049 (Venomoth) -- 050 (Diglett) -- 051 (Dugtrio) -- 052 (Meowth) Pay Day 30 (Learnable by TM) 053 (Persian) -- 054 (Psyduck) -- 055 (Golduck) -- 056 (Mankey) -- 057 (Primeape) -- 058 Growlithe Leer 9 059 (Arcanine) -- 060 061 062 063 064 065 066 067 068 069 070 071 072 073 074 075 076 077 078 079 080 081 082 083 084 085 086 087 088 089 090 091 092 093 094 095 096 097 098 099 100 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 121 122 123 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132 133 Eevee Growl 15 Bite 29 (Note: Only Jolteon is unable to relearn this move. Vaporeon and Flareon learn it at level 29.) Baton Pass 36 Take Down 43 Trump Card 57 134 (Vaporeon) --> Yes, 5/2/12 135 (Jolteon) --> Yes, 5/2/12 136 (Flareon) -- No 137 138 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 (Mewtwo) -- 151 (Mew) -- So far there are already more than I expected, but few of them are of much significance to gameplay. You might want a Bulbasaur with Seed Bomb or an Eeveelution with Baton Pass or something; String Shot is definitely noteworthy for Beedrill and Butterfree, and there is some chance one might want them to know Bug Bite as well. I can even see it being possible that someone might desire a Vileplume with Sweet Scent. The rest are obvious trash moves. I know there are a few more I have yet to get to as well, like Starmie and Poliwrath. Leave me a comment if you have anything to add :) ~AidenArtorius Category:Blog posts